Portals
by Temepstoflight
Summary: Megan. One girl with a love of magic and video games. Gets a book of spells that she would use to get away from her life and start a new one. But where she ends up is the last place she wanted to be. Will she find a way home or will she be stuck there for


Disclaimer: I do not own any of teh Jak characters just the OC's

"I hate this place!" A girl ran up to her room crying.

She had just come home from being kicked off all of her teams just because of one accident in the lab. She was crying and just wanted to go somewhere that wasn't there.

"Megan please come down." Her mother called.

"I might as well use this new spell book I got to get away from this place." Megan searched for a transportation spell.

Megan was a 13 year old magician who loved spells, magic, charms and like any kid video games. Her favourite would have to be the Jak and Daxter series. She had beaten all of them and would replay them just for fun.

"Go to a place only in your dreams." She had done it. Megan had found a portal spell.

She prepared all the ingredients, her bag as well then read the incantation.

"Portal of the Gods! Open the way to the place of my dreams." Megan chanted.

Clapping her hands together then slowly opened them to have a portal open in front of her.

"Well here goes nothing." Megan stepped into the portal and into a wormhole.

Megan flew through a blue wormhole and looking around. There was just sparks and then nothing. She was hit with one of those sparks and knocked out. When Megan woke up she was in water looking up at what looked like a Metal Head.

"Ahhhh! Where the fuck am I?" Megan swam as fast as she could.

The monster followed her. Then Megan heard a gun go off, a roar of pain then nothing. What had just happened?

"Where the fuck am I?" Megan screamed in frustration.

"You're in Haven Forest." A voice all too familiar called to her.

Megan turned around in the water, seeing a man about 5" 10 with green-blonde hair, icy blue eyes and an orange rat on his shoulder. Megan fainted in the water. 'What the hell was I thinking?' That thought went through her head many times.

"What happened?" Megan was woozy when she got up.

"You passed out." That same man was sitting beside her. Megan screamed as she shot up onto her feet. She backed up until there was this annoying voice behind her.

"What the hell?" Megan turned around and looked down. There was a furry orange rat hugging her leg and giving her puppy dog eyes, as if he liked her.

"Ahhhh!" Megan ran at twice the speed she would normally run at.

"What? What did I do?" The orange rat asked.

Megan ran towards the water. She was stopped just as she was about to jump in. Turning her head, the man had grabbed her hand stopping her. She tried to pull away but there was no use. He had a strong grip on her hand and was not going to let go. So Megan resorted to feet stomping, smashing her heel into his foot.

"God damn it!" He hopped on one foot and Megan made a jump into the water. This time she made it.

Swimming her heart out to where she woke up. Her bag just had to be in the water somewhere and hopefully the book wasn't wrecked so she could get home.

"Please. Please. Pleeease be okay." Megan swan around in circles.

Being in this world was the last place she wanted to be. She finally found her bag but it was at the bottom of the lake.

"Aww crap." Megan took a deep breath and dived down.

She nearly got to her bag when she ran out of breath. So Megan rose to the surface, took another deep breath and once again dived for her bag. She was so close but still no luck. Once again she ran out of breath. Megan was getting mad.

"Fuck this." Megan breathed in even more and took one final dive.

With all her strength Megan kicked her way down to the bottom of the lake and grabbed her bag. Rising to the surface she inhaled to relieve her lungs of the stress. Looking around the man had been watching her the entire time.

"What the hell are you staring at buddy?" For a 13 year old Megan was very foul mouthed.

"Who are you?" He replied to her question with a question of his own.

"The name's Megan. And I could ask the same of you." She put her bag on her back and swam over to the bank.

"Jak." He answered her question.

Megan rolled her eyes. She already knew that but what the hell. She climbed out of the water and headed for the exit.

"Thanks for the help but I got stuff to do." With that she ditched Jak as fast as she could.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Jak called to her.

"To find a way home." Megan waved her hand.

'If there is a way home.'


End file.
